The first cable communication systems started to appear in the early '50s. Even with the rapid changes in technology and distribution methods, cable has maintained a prominent position as a conduit for the distribution of data, with attempts being made to layer new technologies onto existing cable networks. One example of such technologies is wireless cellular (mobile) communication, with Long Term Evolution (LTE) and 5th generation (5G) being the latest generation technologies at the moment. Both, systems used for wireless communication such as LTE or 5G, and systems used for cable communication such as cable television networks, are radio systems in that they transmit and receive signals in the form of electromagnetic waves in the radio frequency (RF) range of approximately 3 kiloHertz (kHz) to 300 gigaHertz (GHz). In both of these types of systems a power amplifier (PA) to amplify RF signals prior to transmission is a crucial component. Therefore, it might be tempting to integrate techniques developed for dealing with a PA in wireless communication systems into cable communication systems. However, such integration is far from trivial because the cable environment is very different from the wireless environment. First of all, the cable environment can be regarded as a closed environment: what happens in the cable stays in the cable. The operator owns and controls the complete spectrum. Out-of-band (OOB) distortions are not a major concern. In-band distortions are, however, of critical importance. The service providers have to ensure the highest quality in-band transmission conduit so that they can leverage the maximum data throughputs.